All of me
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: Sora has come home,and left again...Kairi has waited five years, only getting one note from Sora, asking her to wait but telling her its ok if she wants to move on. To which she replies But you still have all of me songfic sxk


Hi.This song I had a hard time deciding if it was going to be a SoraXKairi or a RikuXKairi, but I'm not all that big on RikuXKairi soI'm staying in myconfrort zone and doing a SoraXKairi(don't hate me I dohave a RikuXKairi songfic planed called When I'm gonethats the songs name toobtw incase you want tofind the lyrics)Oh and the songfor this ficis called My Immortal(not a clue who sings it cuz its off of my lil sis's Kids bop cdthe songs are good but the little kids singing them are kinda Oo)So onto the story...

oOo

Kairi sat on the beach crying. Sometimes she wished she never met Sora. First he made her wait a year. But she couldn't hold that against him. She under stood that he had to save all the worlds. She was so happy when he finnaly got to come home! Of course that happiness couldn't last. She didn't even get a year with him before he had to leave again. Now its been five years and he still wasn't home! Him being gone wasn't the hard part. The hard part was remembering. Everything she sees reminds her of him. His presence is still on the island. She still expects to turn a corrner and see him standing there, but he never is. Five years, and she still worries just as much as she did when this thing started. The only difference now is that she was a woman. Not a scared fourteen year old girl.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

She thought about the note that pluto had delivered three years ago. It was the last contact of any sorts she had with Sora. In his own way he was asking her to wait, but telling her it was ok to move on, but she didn't want to move on. She remembered her first thoughts were 'But you still have all of me.'

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She is bound to his memory. She dosent' even know if he is alive. Everyone is worried about her, she doesn't sleep anymore, because when she does she dreams of him. She can't take it anymore! She will be talking to someone and she will think she can hear him in the background, but he isn't there. Riku is the only one who believes she is still sane. If it wasn't for him everyone might have locked her up years ago. She is still not sure if she shouldn't be. Even she is starting to doubt her own sanity. One thing is sure. Time is not making it better like everyone said it would

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

She is always thinking about his note and her response. She never even knew if he got it or not. Most people would have moved on by now but not her. You can't love anyone when someone else already has all of your love. You can't just take it back.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She has tried to convence herself he is gone. While her head believes her, her heart won't.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

Riku walked up and put his hand on her sholder. Silently asking if she was alright. Not knowing how to answer she just shrugged

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Sora. Please come home.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_


End file.
